1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus which discharges liquid from nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known recording apparatus, in a printer head, a filter is provided in its ink inlet portion into which ink is led from an ink tank, and the filter captures foreign substances in the ink led into the print head from the ink tank to prevent the foreign substances from entering the inside of the print head.
In a recording apparatus in which a filter is provided in the middle of a channel extending from an ink tank to a printer head, when the filter is clogged by foreign substances due to a large amount of the foreign substances deposited on the filter, channel resistance of the ink channel becomes high. As the channel resistance of the ink channel becomes higher, an amount of the ink supplied to the print head per unit time becomes smaller. When an amount of the ink discharged from the print head per unit time is kept constant, an increase in the channel resistance of the ink channel may cause the occurrence of an ink discharge failure, because an amount of the ink discharged from the print head becomes larger than an amount of the ink supplied to the printer head.